


Death and the Dying

by arvakslove



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, i only included the important characters which i think is fine, idk maybe this could be g?, im just not sure if bleeding out is totally g even if it isnt described in much detail, im still learning how this site works lol, reposted from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arvakslove/pseuds/arvakslove
Summary: A songfic based upon the song Cruel, Cruel World from the RDR2 soundtrack as it's my favorite game and I wanted to combine it with my #1 special interest which is Warriors! Plus I had never done a songfic before so I wanted to try it out. I might redo this one day or make each segment longer and into it's own one-shot. I don't know, we'll see :)





	Death and the Dying

> Cruel, cruel world must I go on?
> 
> Cruel, cruel world I’m moving on
> 
> I’ve been living too fast; I’ve been living too wrong
> 
> Cruel, cruel world I’m gone

**As Tigerstar lay** bleeding out in the middle of Fourtrees he could only think about how this could have all been different if only that orange rat hadn’t stepped into the forest on that fateful day.

The dark brown tabby opened his eyes and instantly, everything was different. He was in a brutally dark pine forest. In the blackness he started to make out figures. And they were coming closer. For the first time since he was a kit, he was afraid.

> This big old world sure got me running round
> 
> I heard a voice, it told me “settle down”
> 
> With the moonlight as my guide and this feeling deep inside
> 
> I know now that I’m homeward bound

**A cream colored** molly stood up. She was young again, strong and healthy. She was in a birch forest that she didn’t recognize. In the distance she spotted a group of cats and headed towards them.

Once she reached them she gasped. In front of her was Firestar. Immediately, Sandstorm started sprinting to her mate. When they reached each other, neither could stop purring. At last, Sandstorm felt whole again. She was home.

> As I wandered through the pines, the whisperings that tell
> 
> Of the many before me who tried and fell
> 
> Seeking fortune and ways to get to glory days
> 
> Looking for a place in this old world

**“What if we** named him Rootkit?” a yellow tabby tom said half-jokingly.

A black and white molly laughed. “Yes! That is a lovely name.”

“So we’ve decided then? Rootkit and Needlekit?”

Violetshine nodded in response. The new mother couldn’t stop smiling at her kits. They were perfect. But something was missing from the scene.

Needletail cried silently even though she knew that the new family couldn’t hear her. She just didn’t want to disturb the peace. She was so happy for her sister, and was touched to her innermost core that Violetshine named her daughter after her. It was nice to have that reminder that someone loved her and cared for her.

“Bye sis, I miss you but take your time. I can wait.”

> Cruel, cruel world must I go on?
> 
> Cruel, cruel world I’m moving on
> 
> I’ve been living too fast; I’ve been living too wrong
> 
> Cruel, cruel world I’m gone

**“Goodbye my love.”**

“Farewell to you too. I’ll be with you soon alright? Just hold on up there for a little why, I’ll be with you in no time!”

Ravenpaw smiled at his mate’s words. He tried to say something but got interrupted by a coughing fit. He hacked up blood and it didn’t stop. The black and whtie tom blacked out, the last thing he saw before he died was Barley’s worried face.

When he awoke, Ravenpaw was in an unfamiliar field. He knew that this must be where rogues and loners go when they die. He felt tempted to go and explore the place where he’d stay for the rest of his eternity but it felt wrong without his partner. Ravenpaw sat down and began his wait.

> Desert roads, desert plains
> 
> I have seen so much pain
> 
> Now I see into the eyes of a girl
> 
> No more, no more cruel world

**As Hollyleaf gasped** for air, she saw her father enter her vision. Tears fell from his amber eyes and showed no signs of stopping. She tried to say that she was sorry and that she loved him, but all that came out was a painful gurgling. Ivypool said something that Hollyleaf couldn’t make out.

The pure black she-cat closed her eyes, not wanting to see their faces as they only caused her more pain. Soon enough she felt numbness and awoke in what she assumed to be StarClan.

Her black pelt was clean, free of blood. Her muscles were strong once again but she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She should be alive, she should be helping the fight. It wasn’t fair for her to die without saying goodbye. Did her dad know she loved him? Did Squirrelflight? As thoughts swarmed her mind, she didn’t notice a golden tabby walking towards her.

“Hello my dear.”

Hollyleaf was startled and jumped slightly at the voice. The cat in front of her was a golden tabby, she looked a lot like Lionblaze. Hollyleaf’s green eyes matched the golden tabby’s… That’s when she put the pieces together and knew the cat in front of her was Goldenflower, her grandmother.

“I’ll show you your kin, or if you need more time to think there’s a nice pond over this way.”

Hollyleaf stood quiet for a second before answering her grandma.

“I’ll take the pond, please.”

> On a dusty trail, I saw a vapor light
> 
> Was it mirage? Don’t know but it seemed right
> 
> I felt mission, I felt trust
> 
> I knew then that I must, go to her; Away from this cruel world

**As a blue** molly coughed up water, the cats around her could only watch on in horror as she sputtered for breath.

“It’s okay ma, it’s okay now. Rest up okay?” Mistyfoot said.

Fireheart was next to the dying molly and did his best to dry her pelt, hoping it would magically heal her.

“It’s nice to have all of my kits here with me.” Bluestar rasped while looking in between Mistyfoot and Stonefur.

In between the two RiverClan warriors was a small, white and grey kit. The stars in her pelt shined brightly.

“What do you mean all your kits are here?” Stonefur asked, even though he knew what his mother meant.

Mosskit walked closer to her mother.

“It’s time.” she said as she touched her nose to her mother’s. Then, everything went dark.

Bluestar found herself facing a cluster of cats. She saw Oakheart, Mosskit, Moonflower, and Snowfur. At long last, she had found her family again. Now all she had to do was wait for her sons and daughter to join her.

> Cruel, cruel world must I go on?
> 
> Cruel, cruel world I’m moving on
> 
> I’ve been living too fast; I’ve been living too wrong
> 
> Cruel, cruel world I’m gone

**There he was.** Tigerstar. He was dead. Once and for all. Firestar let out a laugh. He was so happy that the cat who had killed so many, would never be seen again. His destiny was complete. He could rest now. Lightning struck a tree next to him and as the tree fell, so did he.

The fire that saved the Clans, was no more.

> Cruel, cruel world I’m gone


End file.
